1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic treatment apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cosmetic treatment apparatus for removing skin blemishes (i.e., blotches, freckles, wrinkles) and hair using a light beam.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A cosmetic treatment apparatus using a light beam is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2892642. This device utilizes a halogen lamp and ozone produced by an electric discharge to effect cosmetic treatment such as removal of skin blemishes and hair.